Let Your Death Out
Let Your Death Out is the seventh case to take place in Parinaita and also the first case of Sleepy Hollows Plot The team arrives in Sleepy Hollows after being invited by the mayor of Sleepy Hollows to a dance Hall and hearing about this shadow. They arrived and found Marla Tarantella chopped in half. The team set to work and found the victim's sister, Juliet, and told her what had happened. They also found Edmon, Edward's boyfriend, and Jack, Who was a writer. They also met Lucy Appleton and Alejandro and listed them as suspects. At the end of the investigation Jack was revealed to be the killer. He revealed that he killed her because of "reasons" that he would keep secrets and only the "Ripper of time" knew. He had made a deal with this ripper of time for lots of money and fame. Once he let this slip. He covered his mouth and them Larry asked what the Ripper of time was. Jack didn't say a word and did the same at his trail. The judge send him to life for not telling the police why he murdered Marla. Later on the team got the news that another body had been found dead, which was later revealed to be the child of Lucy Appleton, Lucy was sad and then Amy asked to talk to them. She told them that there was a strange darkness in the victim's body. They didn't know what it was but they thought it was something to do with the ripper of time. They ask Alejandro where the next party was and he told them that the next party would be in this 1700's manor house. The team thanked him and headed there before the Ripper could kill anyone else... Summary Victim: * Marla Tarantella (Found Cropped in half in the Dance Hall) Murder Weapon: * Sword Killer: * Jack Faraway Suspects Profile: * Drinks Champagne * Can Dance Appearance: * Has a scar * Has Blonde Hair Profile: * Can Dance Appearance: * Has Blonde Hair Profile: * Drinks Champagne * Can Dance Appearance: * Wears a Top Hat * Blonde Hair * Has a Scar Profile: * Drinks Champagne * Can Dance Appearance: * Wears a Top Hat * Has a Scar Profile: * Can Dance Appearance: * Has a scar * Wears a top hat Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer has a scar * The killer can Dance * The killer drinks Champagne * The killer has Blonde Hair * The killer wears a top Hat Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Blood on the Dance Floor * Investigate Dancing Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pieces of Wood; Victim Identified: Marla Tarantella) * Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Wooden Box) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Name; New Suspect: Juliet Tarantella) * Ask Juliet Tarantella about her sister (Prerequisite: Examine Wooden Box; New Crime Scene: Buffett Room) * Investigate Buffett Room (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Clues: Poster, Bin, Leftover Food) * Examine Poster (Parinaita Poster; New Suspect: Edmon Parinaita) * Examine Bin. (Result: Dirty Sword) * Examine Left Over Food. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Jack Faraway) * Ask Edmon Parinaita what he is doing at the party (Prerequisite: Examine Poster) * Ask Jack Faraway about his book (Prerequisite: Examine Leftover Food) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Analyse Sword (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer can dance) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: Lights Out * Investigate Power Room (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bag, Locked chest) * Examine Bag (Result: Picture) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Fake Mayor's medal; New Suspect: Alejandro De conejo) * Analyse Pictures (09:00:00 New Suspect: Lucy Appleton) * Ask Alejandro De Conejo about the fake Mayor Metal (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Box; Profile Updated: Alejandro can Dance) * Ask Lucy Appleton about the picture (Prerequisite: Analyse Picture; New Crime Scene: Dance Stage) * Investigate Dance Stage (Prerequisite: Lucy Interrogation; Clues: Broken bottle, Locked Phone, Love Letter) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Drink bottle) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Love letters (Result: Name) * Ask Jack Faraway about the love letter (Prerequisite: Examine Love letter) * Analyse Drink Bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne.; Profile Updated: Lucy and Jack drinks Champagne) * Analyse Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) * Question Edmon Parinaita about the phone messages (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Phone; Profile Updated: Edmon Can Dance) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: Drinking away the Honour * Talk to Juliet about her problems (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Juliet Drinks Champagne and Can Dance) * Investigate Food tables (Available after Unlocking chapter 3; Clues: Painting, Burned book) * Examine Burned book (Result: "The Horror of the Tarantella Family") * Examine Painting (Result: Wet paint) * Analyse wet Paint (09:00:00) * Ask Lucy about the burned book (Prerequisite: Examine Burned Book; Profile Updated: Lucy Can Dance and drinks Champagne) * Ask Alejandro De Conejo about the painting (Prerequisite: Analyse Wet paint; Profile Updated; Jack can Dance) * Investigate Light Switch (Everything much be done before this; Clues: Box, Pocket Watch) * Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Pieces of hair) * Examine Box (Result: Ribbon) * Analyse Piece of Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) * Analyse Ribbon (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer wears a Top hat) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Go onto The Shadow of the Party (1/6) (1 star) The Shadow of the Party: Shadow Tears (1/6) * Investigate Power Room (Available after Unlocking The Shadow of the Part (1/6); Clue: Body) * Analyse Body (09:00:00) * Talk to Lucy Appleton about her child's murder (Prerequisite: Analyse Body; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Amy Hats about the newest victim (Prerequisite: Lucy's Interrogation) * Investigate Buffett Room (Prerequisite: Amy's Interrogation; Clue: Jar of smoke) * Examine Jar of Smoke (Result: Strange goo) * Analyse strange goo (06:00:00) * Ask Alejandro about the "Ripper of Time" (Prerequisite: Analyse strange goo; Reward: Smart Outfit, Ghost Mask) * Ask Juliet Tarantella what she needs (Available after Unlocking The Shadow of the Party (1/6) * Examine broken stone (Result: Death threat) * Analyse Death Threat (03:00:00) * Question Jack about the death Threats (Prerequisite: Analyse Death Threat; Reward: Burger) * Examine Packet (Result: Message from the "Ripper of Time"; Everything before this must be done first) * Move onto the next Case (1 Star) Trivia * The Tarantella sisters are based on the Capecchi sisters from Criminal Case. * This is the 2nd Case (Along with Tomb of Metal) where none of the Looper Rochester family turn up as suspects * This case is loosely based on Let me Down Gently * This is one of the cases that have a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspect. Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:Sleepy Hollows